Azarni die Höllenpriesterin
by ManuYasha
Summary: Dieses Fanfic spielt in der Zeit kurz nach Kaguras Tod. Naraku hat einen neuen Körper und versucht das Shikon no Tama endgültig zu verunreinigen, also beauftragt er eine zu Beginn noch mysteriöse, unbekannte Priesterin: Azarni, Inuyasha endgültig aus dem
1. Der Auftrag

Leichte Nebelschwaden umgaben die hohen, mit tiefgrünen Blättern bewachsenen Bäume des Waldes durch den das Mädchen lief. Ihre Sandalen verursachten knackende Geräusche auf den ausgetrockneten Ästen und Zweigen, während sie einem schmalen Weg folgte, der immer tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Sie war dank ihres weissen Haares und ihres gleichfarbenen Kimonos kaum zu sehen, da der Nebel immer dichter wurde, doch trotzdem hatte Azarni das Mädchen schon längst bemerkt. Das kleine Mädchen hielt inne als Azarni von hoch oben, mitten aus dem dichten Blätterdach herunter sprang. „Was willst du hier?", fragte Azarni genervt, und zog einen winzig kleinen Stachel aus ihrer weiten, meerblauen Hose hervor, der sich in einen hölzernen Bogen verwandelte. Diesen spannte sie dann mit einem Pfeil aus dem Köcher, den sie an ihrer Hüfte trug und zielte auf das Mädchen. Dieses trat jedoch unbeirrt zwei Schritte hervor, so dass Azarni nun den kreisrunden Spiegel in ihren Armen und zwei schneeweisse Blüten in ihrem Haar erblicken konnte. „Ich frage dich nur noch einmal, Kleine! Was willst du hier?!", „Du bist doch Azarni, richtig?", fragte das Mädchen tonlos. „Wer will das wissen?", erwiderte Azarni. „Naraku schickt mich, er will dir ein Angebot machen, Azarni", fügte das Mädchen hinzu, ohne auf Azarnis Frage einzugehen. Azarni liess den Bogen sinken, „Naraku? Du meinst doch nicht – was will er von mir?", „Komm und ich zeige es dir", sagte Kanna und die beiden verliessen die Stille des Waldes und verschwanden im Nebel.

Jenseits dieses Waldes, in einem kleinen Fischerdorf, nahe der Küste erwachte Kagome gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Inuyashas Haare sich von schwarz zu weiss färbten und seine Hundeohren den Rest der Verwandlung in einen Halbdämon abschlossen. „Du warst doch nicht etwa die ganze Nacht wach, oder?", fragte Kagome und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich schlafe nicht, wenn ich mich in einen Menschen verwandle.", sagte Inuyasha trotzig und blickte Kagome nachdenklich an. „Was ist denn?", fragte Kagome und kroch zu ihrem Rucksack. „Sag einmal Kagome, wie ist es eigentlich…", begann Inuyasha. Kagome hielt inne, „…zu träumen?", „Was? Wieso fragst du mich das?", fragte Kagome und erschrak selber ein wenig von ihrer Reaktion. „Ich hasse es zu träumen…", erwiderte Inuyasha und sah durch den dünnen Bambusvorhang nach draussen, während vor seinem geistigen Auge ein schreckliches Bild erschien, es war das Bild von Kikyous Tod. Kagome sah Inuyasha traurig an, „Hast du etwa Angst davor?" Sofort stand Inuyasha auf und erwiderte aufgebracht: „Keh! Ich und Angst! Sicherlich nicht, ich meinte ja nur-", doch dann stand Kagome auf und schrie ihn an: „rmpf jetzt steh doch endlich einmal zu deinen Gefühlen – och, es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn!", sagte sie und stampfte hinaus. Erschrocken sah Inuyasha ihr nach, wollte ihr zuerst hinterherlaufen, liess es dann aber. „Och, könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen leiser sein?", fragte Shippou schlaftrunken und drehte sich zur Seite.

Kanna führte Azarni zu einer dunklen Höhle und blieb davor stehen. Zögernd trat Azarni ein. „Azarni, schön dass du kommen konntest…", sagte eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien. „Naraku, wie ich sehe hat deine Dämonenaura einiges an Stärke gewonnen.", sagte Azarni und drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Narakus Gesicht. „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht persönlich zu dir gekommen bin, aber in meiner jetzigen Form wollte ich mich noch nicht zeigen.", sagte Naraku langsam und blickte Azarni aufmerksam an. „Also, was willst du von mir?", fragte Azarni, ein wenig nervös von der ungeheuren Aura die Naraku umgab. „Es gibt da eine Sache, bei der du mir helfen könntest, Azarni.", begann Naraku, „Und das wäre?" Ein Rascheln und Kratzen durchfuhr die Höhle und plötzlich beleuchtete ein starkes, rosafarbenes Licht die Höhle und liess Azarni einen kurzen Blick auf Narakus Gestalt werfen, sie wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan. Narakus gesamter Oberkörper steckte in einer fleischigen Blume und rundherum wuchsen schleimige Tentakel, mit spitzen Stacheln bedeckt aus ihr. Dann verschwand das grässliche Bild und nur noch Narakus Kopf und seine Hand waren zu sehen, von der das ungeheure Licht kam, nein, genauer gesagt kam das Licht von dem Juwel in seiner Hand, dem Juwel der vier Seelen.

„Dass ihr zwei euch immer streiten müsst!", klagte Shippou und verschlang einen gerösteten Fisch, denn die freundlichen Fischer vor ihrer Tür bereitgestellt hatten. „Halt du dich da 'mal raus, ja!", sagte Inuyasha genervt und starrte zur Decke. „Ihr müsst euch ja wirklich wieder einmal heftig gestritten haben, dass Kagome so lange wegbleibt", sagte Miroku und war die Gräten des Fisches, den er vorhin gegessen hatte in eine hölzerne Schale. „Eigentlich, war es ja keine grosse Sache, es-", dann unterbrach Inuyasha, „Wieso mischt ihr euch eigentlich immer ein?", „Unverbesserlich", erwiderte Sango und streichelte Kirara. „Äh, Sango? Würdest du mir einmal den gekochten Reis reichen?", fragte Miroku lächelnd. Sango nickte und drehte sich sitzend um und griff nach dem Reis. „Hier Miro – nimm sofort deine Hand da weg!", sie liess den Reis fallen und knallte Miroku eine. „Unverbesserlich", meinte Shippou.

„Das – das Juwel der vier Seelen?", fragte Azarni ungläubig. „Ja genau, doch was fällt dir auf?", fragte Naraku prüfend und Azarni blickte das Juwel an. „Es ist verunreinigt, doch-", sie stockte. Ein winziger Teil des pechschwarzen Juwels schimmerte immer noch rosa, ein reiner Teil. „Wieso hast du das Juwel nicht vollständig verunreinigt? Fehlt dir etwa die Kraft dazu?", fragte Azarni spöttisch. „Ganz im Gegenteil!", fauchte Naraku. „Das ist weitaus schwieriger als du denkst, denn dieser eine, reine Teil des Juwels stellt eine Verbindung zu dem Halbdämon Inuyasha dar. Dieser eine Teil, ist das einzige was seinem Schwert Tessaiga die Macht verleiht mich zu zerstören!", „Hmm…und du weißt nicht was diese Verbindung ist?", fragte Azarni. „Ich vermute, dass es Inuyasha selbst ist.", sagte Naraku langsam. „Und ich soll ihn also für dich töten? Wieso schickst du nicht einfach einer deiner Untergebenen?", und Azarni wies mit der Hand zu Kanna. „Weil Inuyasha eben nicht die einzige Bedrohung darstellt, Kanna!" Langsam schritt Kanna vor Azarni und hob ihren Spiegel, in dem das Gesicht eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens mit den merkwürdigsten Kleidern, die Azarni je gesehen hatte, vor einem Sandstrand. „Hmm…diese Sterbliche? Was soll sie schon bewirken?", „Sehr viel, Azarni. Sie ist die Wiedergeburt einer Miko, ich denke du hast ihren Namen auch schon vernommen, Kikyo." Azarni erschrak. „Ihre Wiedergeburt? Na gut, ich verstehe jetzt. Aber was kriege ich für meine Dienste?" Naraku lächelte kalt und erwiderte: „Das Juwel, töte Inuyasha und verunreinige das Juwel damit vollständig. Nimm es.", und Naraku überreichte Azarni das Juwel. Und plötzlich verschwamm die Höhle und löste sich auf, bis Azarni sich schliesslich zurück, im Wald fand. Welche Macht die nun hatte! Das Juwel gehörte ganz allein ihr, nur ihr! Dazu musste sie nur diesen lächerlichen Halbdämon aus dem Weg räumen! Sie zog einen Stachel aus ihrer Hose, welcher sich erneut zu einem Bogen verwandelte und schritt entschlossen, das Juwel fest in ihrer Hand, davon.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Angriff der Höllenpriesterin

Hoch oben, auf einem sandigen Felsvorsprung sass Kagome und lauschte traurig dem Plätschern der Wellen_. Er ist noch immer nicht über Kikyous Tod hinüber…aber was ist denn mit mir? Hm? Bin ich etwa eifersüchtig auf-_ mitten in ihren Gedanken versunken schrak Kagome auf. Inuyasha hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Es- es tut mir leid, chrm ich meine wegen vorhin…", begann Inuyasha ein wenig verlegen. Kagome lächelte, „Ach, eigentlich sollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe… ich habe-", doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte umarmte Inuyasha sie und nach wenigen Augenblicken des Zögerns erwiderte sie seine Umarmung. „Gehen wir zu den anderen?", fragte Inuyasha. „Ja, lass uns gehen", antwortete Kagome, mit einem Lächeln.

„Miroku, sag einmal, hast du Kagome und Inuyasha gesehen?", fragte Shippou während Sango und Miroku alle ihre Sachen einpackten, damit sie bald wieder weiter reisen konnten. „Nein, aber ich glaube wir würden die beiden jetzt nur stören.", erwiderte er und lächelte. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Shippou und schob Kagomes Pyjama zur Seite. „Ach gar nichts…", sagte Miroku seufzend und ging durch den leicht knisternden Bambusvorhang hinaus in die schwüle Morgensonne, auf eine Gruppe tratschender Mädchen zu. Shippou blickte zu Sango und registrierte mit einem leichten Seufzen ihren zornerfüllten Blick den sie Mirokus Rücken zuwarf. „Ich geh' dann einmal Inuyasha und Kagome suchen!", sagte Shippou und verliess die Hütte. Seine Fuchspfoten hinterliessen kleine Spuren im Sand, während er auf die Klippen zumarschierte, wo er Kagome und Inuyasha vermutete.

„Shippou!", rief Kagome und eilte vor Inuyasha den felsigen Hang hinunter zu dem kleinen Fuchsdämon. „Puh, gut dass ich euch gefunden habe! Sango und Miroku haben schon alles zur Abreise vorbereitet! Was habt ihr denn hier getrieben?" BANG! Inuyasha hatte Shippou seine Faust auf den Kopf geschlagen. „Das geht dich nicht im Geringsten etwas an, du kleiner, neugieriger Fuchs!" Und nur wenige Augenblicke später sahen sie auch schon Sango vor der kleinen Hütte stehen, in der sie die Nacht verbracht hatten. „Wo ist denn Miroku?", fragte Kagome. Mit einem wütenden Blick wies Sango zu einer kleinen Frauenschar, in deren Mitte Miroku sass. „Hmm, meine spirituellen Kräfte verraten mir, dass du einmal eine grosse, gesunde Familie haben wirst!", erzählte er einer Frau, deren Gesicht sich daraufhin scharlachrot verfärbte. „Also, wie wär's mit uns beiden?", fragte Miroku lächelnd und hielt die Hand der Frau. „Mönch! Ich glaube du hast vorher noch andere Pflichten!", rief Sango verärgert und marschierte voraus. Kagome und Inuyasha seufzten und folgten Sango, gefolgt von Shippou und Kirara. „Hey, ihr werdet doch nicht ohne mich weiterziehen!", sagte Miroku und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Frauen, welche ihm sehnsüchtige Blicke nachwarfen. Und so verliess die Gruppe das kleine Dörfchen.

Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie die kahle Graslandschaft verlassen und liefen durch dicht bewaldete Graslandschaften, mit steilen, felsigen Bergen. Miroku hielt inne als sie zu einer Weggabelung gelangten. „Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte er und rieb sich den Kopf. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass wir das letzte Mal denselben Weg zu Kaedes Dorf genommen haben!", sagte Inuyasha und schnüffelte in der Luft und legte dann langsam die Hand auf sein Schwert, Tessaiga. Kagome war seiner Hand gefolgt und ein besorgter Ausdruck erschien in ihrem Gesicht. „Inuyasha, kannst du etwas riechen?", fragte sie angespannt. „Hier liegt der Gestank Narakus in der Luft.", sagte er langsam. „Naraku? Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?", fragte Miroku langsam und sah sich um. „Ich kenne diesen Geruch, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Kommt, da entlang!", sagte Inuyasha und sie gingen, jenseits des Weges, Richtung Waldrand. „Hier! Hier ist der Geruch am stärksten!", sagte Inuyasha, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Kagome zog ihren Bogen hervor und griff nach einem Pfeil, ebenso griff Sango nach ihrem Hiraikotsu, bereit ihn zu schleudern. „Komm raus!", schrie Inuyasha in den Wald hinein. Vögel, die von dem Laut aufgeschreckt wurden flogen eilig aus den Baumkronen davon. „Dann komm' ich eben selbst!", rief Inuyasha und stürmte in den Wald hinein. „Warte, Inuyasha!", rief Kagome besorgt und rannte ihm hinterher, doch plötzlich verschwand er vor Kagomes Augen! „Inu – Inuyasha?!", rief sie, doch niemand antwortete. Sie lief einige Schritte vorwärts und stiess plötzlich gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand, eine Barriere. „Inuyasha muss dahinter sein, aber wieso kam er durch die Barriere und ich nicht?", fragte Kagome sich und spannte ihren Bogen und schoss! Ihr Pfeil sauste auf die unsichtbare Barriere zu und bildete eine stark rosafarben glühende Aura um sich herum und durchbrach mit einem lauten Zischen die Barriere. Kagome stürmte durch das Loch, welches ihr Pfeil in die Barriere gerissen hatte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn es schloss sich Augenblicke später wieder. „Kagome! Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Inuyasha der sie verwundert ansah. „Wir befinden uns hier innerhalb einer starken Barriere und – ", Kagome hielt inne, „Was ist denn?", fragte besorgt. „Ich spüre das Juwel der vier Seelen! Es kommt auf uns zu!", rief sie. „Das muss Naraku sein!", rief Inuyasha und zog Tessaiga. Kagome sah sich ängstlich um und war verwundert, sie befanden sich nämlich nicht mehr im dichten Wald, sondern inmitten einer grossen Lichtung.

„Wo sind sie denn nur?", fragte Shippou verwundert und sah sich suchend nach Kagome und Inuyasha um. „Sie können doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein!", rief Sango alarmiert. „Hm, mir gefällt das nicht, vielleicht steckt Naraku dahinter. Schliesslich erwähnte Inuyasha ja vorhin, dass er Narakus Geruch in der Nase hatte!", sagte Miroku und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Währenddessen standen Inuyasha und Kagome immer noch am Rande der Waldlichtung, umgeben von einer Barriere. Dann erklang plötzlich eine Stimme: „Eigentlich hatte ich nur Inuyasha erwartet...", und dann erschien ein Schatten vor Inuyasha und Kagome. „Wer bist du?!", rief Inuyasha und zog Tessaiga vollends aus dessen Schwertscheide. Der Schatten wurde zu einer jungen Frau, sie trug einen dunkelvioletten Kimono und eine meerblaue Hose. Von ihrem kurzen, braunen Haar wehten zwei lange Strähnen sanft im Wind, während sie langsam näher kam. „Inuyasha! Sie trägt das Juwel bei sich!", rief Kagome alarmiert. Die Frau blieb stehen und ihr Gesicht nahm einen zornigen Ausdruck an, „Ich hätte es mir denken können! Du musst die Wiedergeburt Kikyous sein. Deswegen konntest du auch durch meine Barriere brechen.", „Du bist doch sicherlich im Auftrag Narakus hier, oder? Ansonsten würde wohl kaum sein abartiger Gestank an dir kleben!", rief Inuyasha und hob sein Schwert. „Hehe, du hast es erfasst, Inuyasha. Ich bin Azarni, die Höllenpriesterin. Ich bin hier, weil ich deinem Leben endgültig ein Ende setzen werde!" Die letzten Worte hatte Azarni geschrieen. Flink zog sie einen kleinen Stachel aus ihrer Hose und warf ihn in die Luft, worauf der Stachel aufsprang und eine tiefschwarze Knospe freigab. Diese segelte sanft auf Azarnis Handfläche und blühte auf. „Mach dich bereit zu Sterben, Hanyou!", rief Azarni und hob ihre Handfläche, mitsamt der Blüte, welche an ihrer Handfläche zu haften schien, vor sich hin. „Schön, dass wir vom Reden gleich zum Kämpfen kommen können, Hexe!", rief Inuyasha und stürmte auf Azarni zu. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln huschte über Azarnis Gesicht, sie sprang nach hinten und schrie: „Dokkizuta!" Die schwarze Blüte auf Azarnis Handfläche quoll auf und aus ihr schossen mehrere dicke, tiefschwarze und mit Dornen besetzte Ranken. Überrascht bremste Inuyasha seinen Sprint ab und hielt Tessaiga flink vor sich und blockte die Ranken ab, doch er wurde von dem Stoss zu Boden geworfen. „Inuyasha! Pass auf!", schrie Kagome. Inuyasha sah nach oben und sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite, hätte er es nicht getan, hätten Azarnis Ranken ihn aufgespiesst. „Na warte!", rief Inuyasha laut, durchtrennte die Ranken, welche sich wenige Zentimeter neben ihm in den Boden gebohrt hatten und sprang mit einem Satz zu Azarni. Diese wich Inuyashas Hieb geschickt aus und liess weitere Ranken aus der Blüte gegen den Boden schnellen, worauf sie hoch in die Luft gehoben wurde. „Du entkommst mir nicht!", rief Inuyasha und schwang Tessaiga: „Kaze no Kizu!"

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
